legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Period of Tribulations
In construction The Period of Tribulations, or Years of Tribulations, is an early attack manipulated by forces and allies of Triggers Hell, most notably Moloch, Michael Langdon, Malcolm Dreyfuss and partly Ara Astaroth. The Period of Tribulations were a seven-year-period for the Witnesses to face once the Two Witnesses met together. It is the primary events that crossed the entire LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow storyline. Originally, the tribulations were usually seven, but due to the acts on Prime Earth committed by Ara Astaroth and Leohart's Cult, as well as the release of First Dark Curse that wiped out many memories of Fairy Tale worlds, the numbers of Tribulations increased at the time when Ichabod Crane was the First Witness, and it was soon turned into twelve (later thirteen after Michael Langdon's actions that altered the timeline). Due to Michael's efforts that altered some parts of the timeline, the Period of Tribulations also left marks upon the Magic Side of LOTM: Sword of Kings as well. The modern Period of Tribulations spans from 2013 to 2020, seven years in all. ''Parts'' ''Anti-Christ Event (2012-2016 in Sleepy Hollow; 2036-2037 in Sword of Kings) The '''Anti-Christ Event' is the first of two major parts of LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow, with Michael Langdon as the central antagonist while Moloch posed as the Bigger Bad. The story was the first part of the entire storyline that included 5 sagas. So far, it includes the following stories parts. *''LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - Horsemen Saga'' **''LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - The Cranes Arc'' **''LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow & Sword of Kings Crossover - The Corbin Files'' **''LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Spin-Off - Firenza Junior'' **''LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - Death Arc'' ''Moloch Event (2016-2020) ''Warmongers ''Tribulations (Under John Dee's False Prediction) *1 - Horseman of Death - Four Horsemen of the Apocalpyse'' *''2 - Pandora & the Hidden One - Hidden One's Servants'' *''3 - Vizeran DeVir - Elemental Evil'' *''4 - Lord Helio? - Order of Flourish'' **''Phyllis Peach - Ursurper'' *''5 - Michael Langdon - Fallen Roman Catholic Church'' *''6 - Jasmine Porcelain - Drows'' *''7 - Zadkiel - Black Host'' **''(In fact the 8th)'' *''8 - Valindra Shadowmantle - Red Wizards'' **''(In fact the 9th)'' *''9 - Emperor Mateus - New LightRay Empire'' **''(In fact the 10th)'' *''10 - Malcolm Dreyfuss - Dreyfuss Enterprises'' **''(In fact the 7th)'' *''11 - Sascha Vykos - Sabbat Clan'' *''12 - True Nether Sorensen - Twelve Nethers'' *''13 - Moloch - United Kingdom of America'' Sleepy-Hollow-Wallpapers.jpg 310Pandora.png 310HiddenOne.png Caster.(Wolfgang.Amadeus.Mozart).full.2198687.png South.Italy.full.1958119.jpg 64658711_p0_master1200.jpg 62819536 p0.png Elise OriginalSkin.jpg Ghost Rider Danny Ketch Vol 1 5.jpg Valindra1.jpg Emperor.Mateus.full.115123.jpg 4Promo4.jpg Vykos Tzimisce.jpg Aculeatus.full.2225789.png Moloch.jpg ''Warmonging Groups'' *''Triggers Hell'' *''United Kingdom of America'' *''Fallen Roman Catholic Church'' *''Dark Ones'' *''Red Wizards of Thay'' *''Elemental Evil'' *''Dark Heaven (overseers)'' Triggers Hell.jpg Us monarchy flag by 33k7-d3nln2p.png Medici popes.svg.png Evil Dark Ones.gif Symbol of the Red Wizards.jpg ElementalEvil.jpg 1GG235a35.jpg ''1 - Four Horsemen'' ''2 - The One Who Had Long Been Hidden'' ''Christine's Change of Heart'' ''Pandora's Scheme'' ''Jersey Devil'' ''Firenza's Past'' ''Zoe Corinth'' ''Tree of Fear'' ''Rescuing Abbie'' ''Pandora's Remorse'' ''Hidden One's Rise'' ''Enemy Mine'' ''Hidden One's Cult'' ''Carl's Redemption'' ''Hidden One's Familiar'' ''Misha's Sacrifice'' ''Final Showdown'' ''3 - Elemental Evil'' ''4 - Order of Florish'' ''5 - Anti-Christ'' ''Dark Fairy's Return'' ''Borgia'' ''Staff of Eden'' ''Death to Son of Gotham'' ''Gideon'' ''Vision of Black Swan'' ''Dark Curse'' ''Michael VS. Darth Hades'' ''Destruction of Sith Empire'' ''Carl Robinson's Death'' ''Plaisir Fought Back'' ''Henry Parrish's Death'' ''Abbie's Death'' ''Savior VS. Dark One'' ''Michael's Farewell'' ''Abbie's Funeral'' ''6 - Web of the Spider Queen'' ''Despair Web'' ''Henry Parrish's Return'' ''Dark Heaven's Presence'' ''Syra the Emperor'' ''Pact With Lolth'' ''Monsters Made of Hatred'' ''Lolth's Reincarnation'' ''7 - Black Host'' ''Ghost Riders'' ''Phantom Rider'' ''Face Ara Astaroth'' ''For We Are Many'' ''8 - Return of Thayans'' ''9 - New LightRay Empire'' ''Elder of Fall'' ''Fall of a Heroic Beast'' ''Black Knights'' ''Dark Emperor'' ''John Dee's Lies'' ''Light Emperor'' ''10 - Dreyfuss Enterprises'' ''Arrival in Washington'' ''Philosopher's Stone'' ''Lara Thomas'' ''Dystopian Future'' ''Return of the Horsemen'' ''Michael Langdon Reborn'' ''Dreyfuss' Final Attack'' ''Return of Old Friends'' ''Presence of Kraken'' ''11 - Sascha Vykos'' ''Kraken's Master'' ''Matt's Past'' ''Demonic Matriarch'' ''Heart of Vampires'' ''Seven Elders of Eight'' ''Kaysie's Origin'' ''Kaysie VS. Muse'' ''Matt VS. Sascha'' ''Carl Robinson's Spirit'' ''Disband of Sabbat'' ''12 - Zodiac Evil'' ''Wild Card Invasion'' ''Worshippers of Shar'' ''Hatred of the Forgotten'' ''Katrina's Lost Brother'' ''Real Sorensen'' ''Final Zodiac Killings'' ''Sorensen's Last Resort'' ''Sorensen's Death'' After the destruction of Sorensen's body, Sorensen was reduced into a mere purple crystal that is severely broken and was unable to regain its power. Believing that Sorensen was dead, Ichabod and Diana phoned Lara, informing her about the apparent demise of the Elder Hydra. Everyone was shocked by the sacrifice of Elder Hydra. Lara soon resolved that with all of the Twelve Nethers either destroyed, sealed or defected, the Team Witness should stop Moloch and the Horsemen from destroying the world. However, much to the entire Team Witness' surprise, Sorensen survived his ordeal though he could barely move, but he could still talk and claimed that the Elder of Heaven died for nothing. Using his last ounce of energy, Sorensen chanted the Dark Heaven Chant and infused the Planet Sorensen's soul into the core of Planet Earth. Much to Crow, Ichabod and Diana's horror, Sorensen merged Planet Sorensen together with the entire Earth. Sorensen's power caused the corruptive power of Moloch leaked out of the ground, turning the entire Earth into Planet Sorensen itself. In the meantime, under Sorensen's manipulation, a dying Kristen was fully transformed into a monstrous Zodiac Monster known as Ophiuchus. Sensing Ophiuchus starting to tear the city apart, Sorensen began to laugh out madly, claiming that the world would be Moloch's realm, with the two worlds merged into the one and the End of Days arrived. He also taunted Crow about Kristen's current state, saying it was the best punishment for a traitor like her. However, Sorensen's mad laugh stopped and turned into whiper of horror when he heard Ichabod saying that at least Sorenson wouldn't see the End of Days coming. He saw Crow, with the help of Ichabod and Diana, raised the Hydra Axe at his crystal in a face of anger. Sorensen was horrified and begged Crow, Ichabod and Diana for not killing him, saying he would grant them eternal life as long as they let him go. However, Crow ignored Sorensen's pledge and struck the Nether Crystal with this one last hit. With a scream of horror, Sorensen Crystal was shattered into pieces and bursted into a large purple flame, ending Nether Sorensen's reign of terror once and for all. Looking at the fragments of Sorensen Crystal, Crow bid farewell to the destroyed Netehr as well as his own cowardice once and for all. ''13 - Moloch'' ''Ophiuchus' Horror'' ''Moloch's Kingdom'' ''The Fourth Core'' ''Legacy and Impact'' ''Michael Langdon - Moloch's Successor'' As mentioned above, Michael Langdon, the Anti-Christ of Moloch, is the spiritual successor of Moloch. During the World War III, Michael used the legacies of the last Period of Tribulations and manipulated people with them, so that he would bring back Moloch's era and destroy the world. He also attempted to change the past via the power of Grand Grimoire and Sorensen Crystal, so that he would destroy the world and fulfill his destiny as the Anti-Christ, so did Nio Hashiri claimed when they discovered each other. Michael also used Melancholia / Plaisir Permafrost in order to make his plan more and more successfully progressed. Michael helped Melancholia in the latter's project concerning Carl Robinson and the accursed blood of Firenza Family, developing new formats of Supreme Croatoan Virus as a result, by combining the Croatoan Virus with the blood of Carl and Christine Van Bilj, Michael and Melancholia had recreated the Supreme Croatoan Virus. Michael also took over Roman Catholic Church as the new Pope and turned the Catholic Church into the side of the KnightWalker Alliance and its allies, which is a lot more destructive and much more convenient for him to instigate his further plots, since Michael and the whole Langdon Orphans never believed in any nations or regions that was affiliated to the Stabilization Union since Michael considered them as the enforcers of laws and order instead of chaos and misery, which the followers of Moloch fed themselves upon. ''Maria Arzonia - Ichabod's Successor'' In order to stop him, Michael's archenemy and his most famous victim, Maria Arzonia, rises upon the ashes of her death and raised the Catholic Rebels founded at the wake of Michael's ascension as the Pope. Maria serves as the equavlent of Ichabod Crane, and her organization, known as La Nueva Familia de Arzonia, serves as the future equaivlent of Team Witness during World War III in order to stop Michael from causing more chaos and turning the world into a hell upon Earth. In the meantime, Maria also fights against other legacies of Tribulations summoned by Michael and tried to save Carl Robinson from Melancholia's control. The rise of Diabla the Qliphoth Tyrant puts an end at the plan of Michael to raise the new Period of Tribulation, but after Diabla's demise, Michael attempted to take it as a chance to return back to the past and raise the Tribulations. On behest of Carl and Sister Mary Eunice, who warned Maria about the rising of the Empire of Fiery Pit, Maria later managed to arrive back into the past alongside her friends, so that Katarina would focus herself in fighting against the forces of Balam Alliance. Nevertheless, because of Phyllis Peach, who ripped the barriers between dimensions with the Stone of Wisdom, Michael managed to invade other dimensions and timelines, forcing Maria to take actions as the War of the Anti-Christ begun. The war was put into an end after Michael's defeat, but an alternate timeline was created, and Team Witness must restore the timeline back to normal before the time reached 2020, or Moloch would take over the Prime Earth once and for all, erasing everything about the World War III from existence. ''Gallery'' ''Trivia'' Category:CIS Productions Category:Events Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:Officer Candy Apple Category:LOTM: Crossover - The Corbin Files Category:DestroyerSubjugator90 Category:Prime ShockWaveTX Category:Jester of Chaos Category:TheVileShadow Man Category:Meta Alpha Kronos Category:DarkFallen Category:DiabloVil Category:NightMareMistress8000 Category:DarkMattX259 Category:Triggers Hell Category:Order of Flourish Category:Shadow Warriors Category:Dreyfuss Enterprises Category:United Kingdom of America Category:Zodiac Demons Category:Fallen Roman Catholic Church Category:13 Tribulations